Kago no Sanagi
by Lovey Hate
Summary: Cómo una crisálida... yo dependo de tu existencia. Para Pame.
1. Prólogo: Lo que fuimos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! PPGZ no me pertenecen, la trama sí.

Aclaraciones: Las chicas aún no tienen sus poderes, eso será un poco más adelante. Drama, mucho drama.

_Así es un pensamiento_

Así es la trama normal.

* * *

**_Kago no Sanagi_**

**Prólogo:**

_Delicadas caricias, dulces besos, tiernas miradas que se esfuman y que se vuelven ilusiones de esperanza cada débil mañana que pasa. Lágrimas que recorren suaves mejillas hasta perderse en el aire. Sentimientos que, en un principio eran rechazados, salieron a flote al pasar de los días. Cálidos susurros de aliento que se pierden al chocar contra la piel cada noche. Y es entonces cuando el Sol cae para darle paso a la bella Luna. _Pensé

Ahora las primeras cristalinas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer suavemente, sin prisa alguna, desde el cielo para perderse en la tierra húmeda de los alrededores. Inundan mis sentidos, aún impregnados con tu dulce aroma que desprendía el primer día que te vi. El frío viento roza suavemente contra mis pómulos, provocando que inmediatamente se tornen rosados, casi del mismo tono que mis ojos.

Tú siempre fuiste mi razón.

La primera vez que te vi bien podría haber sido la última vez, aún recuerdo aquella chispa de luz que me llenó el corazón y esta sensación de ardor en mi piel, aún continua.

Decidí continuar, negando nuestras realidades, creyendo en una falsa verdad.

Fueron incontables las veces que susurré un "Te amo" al chocar mi aliento con tu piel.

Atesorados días que aun guardo en mi memoria, donde estás tú, tomando mi mano y mirando con calma hacia el cielo, que en esos días era brillante.

Ni mil demonios hubieran podido destruir lo que yo sentía por ti. Pero estaba equivocada. Bastó con un demonio. Uno solo: Tú...

Como una crisálida enjaulada... yo dependo de tu existencia.

* * *

¡Hola! Bien, este es mi primer fanfic en esta categoría; quisiera decir que es 100% dedicado a mi querida Pamela (Perdón por no haberlo subido antes) por su cumpleaños.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Sigo? ¿El prólogo vale la pena?


	2. Capítulo 1- And you have it all

Nota: Las historias de las que habla Kao son de cuando tenía poderes Momoko, sólo que aun no había conocido a Brick, modifiqué un poco la historia, ¿Qué es la diversión sin un poco de transformación?

_Cuando estén así las palabras_: Presente o pensamiento, depende del contexto. *Sólo en este capítulo.*

Cuando estén así: Lo que está narrando. *En todo el fic* _

* * *

_Capítulo 1.- And you have it all. _

_Al entrar a la blanca habitación inmediatamente el olor a medicina inundó sus sentidos y tosió un poco. Tenía entre sus manos una pequeña cajita que por el color y textura que había tornado, podía jurar que no se había abierto por años._

_El doctor que la acompañaba se retiró diciéndole que no hiciera mucho ruido._

_Fue directo a la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, que al igual que la habitación, estaba cubierta de blancas sábanas. _

_Momoko abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al verla ahí, sentada junto a ella. Su nieta. _

_―Así que lo trajiste―Embozó una nostálgica sonrisa―. Gracias._

_―Uhm― Asintió energéticamente―. Aunque no sé para que sea, me ha costado un poco encontrarlo._

_Su pequeña nieta, quien no sobre pasaba los 15 años, la mira dedicándole una tierna sonrisa._

_―…Sé que tiene una historia― Rio un poco―, como todo lo que me has contado._

_― ¿Y quieres que te la cuente, Kao?_

_―Sí, me gustaría saber cuál es su pasado. ―Le entregó la pequeña caja y comenzó a moer sus piernas impaciente._

_―Esta cajita me la regaló alguien que fue muy importante para mí―La sostuvo por unos momentos en sus delicadas manos y dudó en abrirla. No lo hizo―.Aún era una jovencita, ambos lo éramos o al menos eso fue lo que pensé. El día que lo conocí no pudo ser más singular…_

…Llovía fuertemente y la lluvia no daba indicios de querer amainar.

Desde que había despertado había comenzado a lloviznar, salí sin abrigarme bien, pues había pensado que la lluvia pararía; no me decidía si regresar a casa por algo que abrigara o seguir con mi camino. Opté por la segunda opción. Error. A mitad del camino la lluvia se tornó realmente fuerte. Las personas corrían a cualquier lugar que les pudiese cubrir y mantenerse secos al menos hasta que se calamara un poco la lluvia.

_Tal vez, si hubiera hecho caso a mi primera opción, hoy no estaríamos aquí._

Imité el gesto de los demás. Corrí al primer establecimiento que me ofrecía refugio. Al entrar por las puertas el olor a café se coló en todos mis sentidos; tiritaba de frío, vaya que me había mojado bastante.

Una de las meseras se acercó a mí y me preguntó gentilmente que era lo que deseaba ordenar.

Le sonreí.

―Un cappuccino estaría bien, por favor.

La vi alejarse y fui a sentarme a una de las mesas más alejadas del resto, había varias parejas en el lugar, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta, al parecer yo era la única que me encontraba sola en el lugar, o eso pensaba.

Poco después, la chica que me había atendido en un inicio llegó con mi café y me dejó unos panquecillos.

―Cortesía de la casa― Sonrió y después se retiró.

―Aquí tú sola te ves patética, y allá yo solo me veo patético, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vemos patéticos juntos? ― Un chico pelirrojo se había acercado y sentado en la banca que había frente a mí.

Enarqué una ceja y le miré directamente a sus ojos. Me sorprendí, eran color miel, jamás había visto unos ojos así. O al menos no que yo recordara.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy sola? ― Cuestioné aun con la ceja enarcada.

―Es que sé que estás sola― Me sonrió―. Vamos, ¿Me lo vas a negar?

Me quedé callada y sonrió aún más.

_"Cretino"_ Fue lo que pensé en aquel momento esperando a que se marchara.

No lo hizo.

Me miró.

Me sonrió.

Se acercó a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro.

―Hola.

_Tal vez no haya sido la primera vez que nos vemos. Te recuerdo. No sé de dónde. Tal vez de otra vida, tal vez. Probablemente nos conozcamos desde antes de la vida, no me preguntes como, sólo lo presiento, cuando tú y yo aún éramos ángeles. O bien te podría conocer de algún sueño. No lo sé. Sólo sé que te conozco.__Pero algo que he aprendido es que el Tal vez no existe_

― ¿Ho… la? ― Pregunté confundida.

―Sí― Se encogió de hombros―, es lo que dice una persona cuando ve a otra. ―Me miró burlón.

―Sí, cuando conoces a esa persona, no saludas a un desconocido.

Rio, como si le hubiera contando un chiste. Su risa era casi como la de un ángel. Era contagiosa, pero hice todo lo posible por no reír.

―Está bien, hola Momoko, soy Brick ― Extendió su mano para que la estrechara con él.

Lo miré. Un rayo iluminó el cielo; creí ver, a través de él, algo blanco y extenso. Parpadeé varias veces y fue cuando el rotundo sonido del trueno que viene después se hizo presente y me estremecí. Sentí como me calaba hasta los huesos.

Volví mi vista al chico que acaba de conocer.

―¿Brick? ― susurré creyéndome loca― No está.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, no estaba. Había desaparecido en un cerrar y abrir de ojos mío.

La lluvia había amainado, como si por arte de magia el rayo hubiera esfumado la lluvia. En su lugar había dejado al sol resplandeciendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Varias personas salieron a ver si lo que miraban sus ojos era un espejismo. Quise salir, pero no lo hice, no quería darle crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

Saqué la cartera de mi bolso y llamé a la mesera, dispuesta irme.

― ¿Cuánto es? ― pregunté mientras buscaba el dinero para pagar.

―Su cuenta ya ha sido pagada, señorita― Me sonrió.

Sentí algo cálido dentro y lo saqué. Miré incrédula lo que tenía entre las manos. Una gran y bella pluma negra que se movía lentamente gracias a la corriente de aire que entraba a través de las puertas del lugar.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

_El "Tal vez" no es real, pero tú sí. Eres lo más cercano a la realidad que existe, o al menos lo eres en mi locura._

Jamás le dije mi nombre, quizá era una casualidad que lo supiera. O el destino me había jugado una mala.

* * *

Hola, perdón si tardé mucho (yo sé que lo hice) ¿Me perdonas, Pame? xD Como ya lo había dicho, esto va para drama y se pondrá mejor. Te prometo un fic algo idiota y divertido en cuanto pueda.

Creo que voy a actualizar cada mes, cada 16 para ser exactos. Les aviso para que ahora tengan una razón para querer matarme si es que les gusta este fic.

¿Algunas parejas que gusten que haya en el fic? ¿Algo que quieren que pase? No sé, díganme algo.

Muchas gracias por sus RR, me hacen feliz.

Besos, los quiero.

Te amo, Pam.


End file.
